


The Birds and the Bees

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Human Kara Danvers, Humor, Married Couple, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: “Mom, if you guys were having sex, you could’ve just said it.”





	The Birds and the Bees

“Mom?”

“What, sweetie?”

“Is mommy sick?”

Kara furrowed her brow at her daughter’s question, looking at the child through the rearview mirror for a couple seconds. “No, mommy’s not sick. Why?”

“Then why was she whimpering so much last night?”

Kara’s mouth was hanging open as she parked the car in the school’s parking lot and tried to make up some excuse in her mind. She certainly couldn’t tell her twelve year old daughter her mommy was whimpering so much because they were having anal sex.

They had waited until one in the morning to do it, to be sure their daughter was fast asleep. Kara had even checked if the child was asleep before they did it. Her daughter had never been one of these kids who wake up in the middle of the night, she always slept through the night, so the fact she had heard them caught Kara by surprise.

She could feel her cheeks burning and wished Lena was there with them. Lena would’ve known what to say. She would have made up some very credible excuse and would have told it as if it was the very truth, so smoothly that even Kara would have believed her.

Kara, on the other hand, wasn’t so good at lying. She sucked at it. But then again, her daughter was a twelve year old, it shouldn't be hard to fool a child. Right?

“Well, she had, huh… cramps. Because, you know, period and… all.” She smiled after saying that, pleased with her answer.

“But she’s pregnant. I thought pregnant women weren’t supposed to have their period?” The girl said as she unfastened her seatbelt.

 _Fuck._ Kara thought to herself. Her daughter was only twelve, was she supposed to know that? She sure didn’t know that when she was twelve years old. _I didn’t have internet when I was twelve._ She thought, rolling her eyes and trying to think of a way to fix it.

“Did I say period? I meant pregnancy. Yeah, pregnancy cramps. They are really painful… and… yeah.” She wanted to punch herself for being such a terrible liar.

Her daughter reached for her backpack as she shook her head. “Mom, if you guys were having sex, you could’ve just said it.” The girl said, opening the door.

Kara’s jaw dropped at her daughter’s words and she turned around to face her before she could get out of the car. “What? No… what? Do you even know what that is?”

Her daughter rolled her eyes. “I’m twelve, mom. Of course I know what sex is. I know babies are not delivered by a stork.”

“Wh… who told you that?” Kara asked, a disbelief look on her face.

“I’m gonna be late, mom. Bye, love you.” The girl said, getting out of the car and closing the door, before her mother could say anything else, leaving an astonished  Kara behind.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“Kara, are you ok?” Lena asked her wife when they went to bed that night. Kara had been acting really weird that evening, like she had something on her mind bothering her.

“Hallie heard us last night.” Kara told Lena as she changed into a lose shirt.

“What? How can she have heard us? It was past 1.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “That’s not the worst part.”

Lena’s eyes widened. “Did she _see_ us?”

Kara slowly shook her head no. “No. She asked if you were sick ‘cause she heard you whimpering and then I made some up some shitty excuse and she didn’t buy it. And she was like ‘if you were having sex, you can just say it’. I mean, she’s twelve! Twelve, Lena. She’s not supposed to know what sex is!” Kara whined.

Lena couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle. “Baby, it’s 2019. Every song talks about sex, every celebrity is oversexual on their social media and the tv. She has access to all of that. You can’t expect her to be as naïve as we were at her age.”

“But… but she’s a child!” Kara said over dramatically, throwing her arms up.

Lena chuckled again at her wife’s antics and sat down on her lap, holding her by the neck. “Relax, darling. The fact she knows what sex is, doesn’t mean she’s doing it. We have at least three years to go un–”

“Three?!” Kara all but yelled.

“At what age did you lose your virginity?” Lena asked, arching her eyebrow.

“Fifteen…”

Lena nodded her head as if saying ‘exactly’. “She’s still a kid but we have to face the fact she’s growing up.”

“Stop! I don’t wanna face anything. She better stay a kid until at least 22 when she graduate from college!”

Lena smiled, shaking her head. “Stop being silly!” She kissed Kara before standing up. “Come on, let’s go to bed. I’m so tired.”

Kara watched as her wife pulled the sheets down, lying in bed and covering herself to her neck. “How can you be so chilled about it?”

“Because I'm an adult.” Lena said in a sleepy voice.

“Haha.” Kara said sarcastically as she lay in bed, next to her wife. “She’s still a kid.”

Lena smiled with her eyes closed. “She is, darling.”  

Kara thought they might had traumatized their daughter. What she didn’t expect was that _she_ would end up being the traumatized one.


End file.
